


A Gift

by Chainthatbinds (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV - Castiel, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chainthatbinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gives Dean exactly what he wants and learns a thing or two along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

The first 'gift' Dean Winchester had ever given me was a night with a woman ironically and wrongfully named Chastity. From then on, I felt every right to be suspicious of him giving me anything else. The scarf I received from him in the middle of the Summer months brought up many concerns. The first of which was that he'd received head trauma on a hunt. Putting my hand to Dean's forehead had no effect. The man's face grew warm and his face turned a shade of pink that I had never seen before but there seemed to be no damage to heal.

Then I realized that it might be part of a cultural tradition that I hadn't been informed of. It had been approximately eight months since the first time he and I had engaged in our first sexual interaction. I thought that, perhaps, there was some custom that stated friends with benefits were expected to exchange presents.

I felt the need to apologize. “I'm sorry. I didn't realize what this was. I don't have anything to get you but if you give me a few-”

“Cas, what? No...” Dean was shaking his head and looking at his feet. I assumed he was upset before I observed that he was smiling. “It's for you but, it's uh, it's for both of us.” If anything, Dean's explanation pushed me farther away from clarity. Luckily, he continued. “For when we... you know...”

Though Dean was still being vague, I finally started to understand. The hunter only took this quiet, almost bashful tone when he was forced to explain something sexual to me. It was strange considering the many conquests that the man had engaged in over the years. From what I'd seen while watching Dean with women, he was very confident in his abilities to please his partner. He didn't seem any less sure of himself on the rare occasions that he brought a man back to the room instead. In both cases he was very dominant and managed to control his partner's pleasure in a way that was almost professional.

Perhaps mentioning the size of my true form in the past had intimidated him. From what I understand, humans are obsessed with things like that.

“When we're having sex, you mean.”

Dean's head shot up. His eyes were both shocked and suspicious. My frank phrasing embarrassed him. He shushed me while looking over at his brother, Sam, who was in his own world while making phone calls. “Yeah, that. It's uh, something they call breath play or, uhm... erotic asphixiation. I thought the color would look good on you when we're... yeah.”

I may not understand everything that Dean talks about but I have a strong knowledge on every language ever used by humans. I didn't need any more explanation to figure out the sexual act he was proposing. Dean, on the other hand, seemed to be failing to remember something very important. “Dean, I think you're forgetting that I'm an angel. I don't need to breathe. It won't have the same effects as it would on someone else.”

“Oh, right.” He absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his neck. Dean had been more excited about the idea than I had anticipated. I knew him well enough to know that merely pretending wouldn't fulfill this desire. The last time I had thought of suggesting he find someone else to experiment with, I didn't even get close to saying the words out loud. I became overwhelmed with an emotion that was somewhere between rage and affection.

I refused to let him down. I couldn't give him exactly what he wanted but I could give him the next best thing. I took the scarf he'd wrapped around my neck and put it around his own. “There is nothing saying that I can't do it to you, Dean.”

“I-- you... what?!” Apparently the idea hadn't even crossed his mind. He looked over at Sam who was giving both of us a silent warning. Dean leaned closer and started again. “Cas, the last time I let you drive, you almost rammed my friggin’ head through the drywall.”

“You clearly stated you wanted me to be rough with you until we'd reached that point. Since you’d said it over and over, I assumed it was what you wanted.” It was the truth. We had moved very gradually up to that point. Dean had cried out for me to go harder so many times that there really was no where else for it all to go. His blushing led me to the much-needed epiphany on why Dean Winchester interacted with me the way he does to this day.

“Dean, I know you're far more intelligent than you try to act.” His eyebrows moved towards the center of his head. It was his expression of concern and lack of understanding. “You're aware that, even if it was possible to choke me that it's beyond the capacity of your body.”

I watched his adam's apple jut forward as he swallowed. “Are you sayin' that I'm not strong enough?”

“Yes.” There was no reason to not speak plainly. I took a step forward, closing the little bit of space we had between us. “You already knew this. I now believe that this...” I ran my thumb over his bottom lip. He predictably brought his tongue out and touched it as his eyes fluttered shut. “...is why you let our relationship move down the path that is has. You like that I'm this strong. You love it. It lets you relax and feel comfortable when I’m around you. More importantly, you find it all very arousing.”

I put his chin between my thumb and index finger and forced him to tip his head back. He gasped. It was all the proof I needed. I wrapped my arm around his waist and pushed his body flush against mine. Dean did his best to stifle a moan. He was still holding back. It made sense. His brother was only a feet away from us. I wouldn't have him fighting his inhibitions if we were going ahead with this, though.

I pinched his chin, causing his lower lip to drop. His mouth opened for me just like I had wanted. I leaned forward and kissed him. With my tongue in his mouth, exploring him like I had many times before he loosened up a little bit more. Not enough for me. There was only one way I could get him fully free. So I did it.

It took a few minutes before he realized that we were no longer in the same motel room as his brother. We were in a vacant room on the other side of the complex. He never verbally acknowledged it. That is, unless you count the moan he gave me when I rubbed my hand over his crotch. There was not even a hint of timorousness. He knew what was coming and was welcoming it now that the chance of being caught was gone.

“Cas, what the f-” I picked him up and tossed him across the twelve feet between us and the bed. Instead of wasting time with walking, I shifted on top of him faster than he could perceive. He involuntarily sighed into my chest when I started touching him again.

I was tempted to tear through Dean's clothing but he was wearing his favorite Led Zeppelin shirt and the only pair of sweat pants that he owned. The first being destroyed would greatly upset Dean when his sex-driven haze had subsided. The second... I've always held a deep appreciation for how his body looked in the sweats. Destroying them wasn't an option.

I put my hand under Dean and pulled him up by his lower back so I could easily grab the edge of his shirt and lift it over his head. He complied easily enough and even helped the process along by kicking off his shoes and pulling at the waistband of his pants. I moved his hands away with more force than was needed and finished disrobing him in one swift movement. I was pleasantly surprised to find him not wearing underwear.

“Cas, Cas.” Dean was trying to say something but the glazed over look in his eyes as he looked at me gave away that lust was taking over his ability to speak. I played with his right nipple, trying to get it as hard as his erection. He grabbed at my shirt and gave it all another try. “Jus-, fuck! Cas, just don’t go too crazy, alright? It’s been a while, it might take some time to-”

I grabbed the scarf, wrapped it around my wrist and pulled it forward. Dean’s neck came along with it. With his sweet spot exposed, licked the side of his throat before biting down and making him give me a guttural moan. “Stop trying to pretend like you want me to be gentle, Dean. You’re not fooling yourself and you’re certainly not fooling me.”

I felt his throat vibrating under my lips when I moved my other hand down his stomach and started running it over the skin above his hip bone. It was a sensitive place for him. His body started to writhe on its own from my touch. The convulsions were to try and get away from my hand but the man in charge of the body loved it so much that he would bring the lower half of his body right back where it was before. He wanted more of it.

So I pulled away my hand. I even let go of the scarf and let him fall back on the bed. His body instinctively arched forward, trying to have the skin-on-skin contact returned to it. I made my intentions even more clear when I got off the bed and moved away. I traveled back to the other room, keeping myself imperceptible to Sam while I grabbed the bottle of lubricant that Dean kept in his bag.

When I returned to Dean, his eyes were wide. I hadn’t been gone longer than ten seconds and he’d already started panicking. The look in his eyes was concern lined with longing and lust. That’s when I another puzzle piece was put in place. Dean, despite our many arguments and conflicts seemed to want me around just as much as I wanted to be around. I wasn’t just someone who he turned to when he needed help on a hunt or sexual release.

He moved over to me slowly as I processed the information. “I thought one of your dickhead brothers had called you away.” He was trying to play down the fear of abandonment that I had already seen as clear as glass. Though I knew he was overreacting, I couldn’t resist the twinge of remorse that came over me. Dean Winchester, my charge, my obsession and the only human to ever cause me to feel anything had been worried that I had been taken away from him. I wanted to just reach forward, kiss him and tell him that not even death would keep us apart. I couldn’t. That wasn’t what he needed at this point.

I took hold of the scarf - the only thing Dean was wearing - and pulled him in close to me. My breath over his neck made him shiver, close his eyes and lean his chest against my shoulder. I hooked my free arm around his waist and pulled him off his feet. He understood what I was trying to do and wrapped his legs around me. Pulling on the scarf again, I brought our lips together. Dean’s bravado and need to be the alpha male in any situation melted away. Now he was hungry. He wanted my touch, my warmth. This time I wouldn’t deprive him from it.

Placing him down more gingerly than before, I ran one hand up and down his right leg while I opened the bottle full of cool lubricant with the other. I pulled the other hand away and coated my middle and index fingers then put a small dollop on top of them. While I was spreading the excess over Dean’s entrance his legs moved farther apart, his hips shifted forward and the tightening of the sheets indicated that he was gripping them tight.

I was losing him to his desire. That was not an option. With the hand that wasn’t covered in the gel, I pulled him toward me. I used just enough force that Dean was forced to a sitting position at the edge of the bed and his body brought the comforter with him. It was enough to snap him out of it but I wanted to keep it from happening again.

I stood up, sat down on the bed next to Dean then pulled him on my lap. The heat of his body was strong enough to permeate through the slacks I was wearing and make me aware that he wasn’t the only one enjoying this. My full attention up to that point had been on Dean. This was all about him, after all. My hand covered in lube went back to where it was before while my other one twirled the scarf into a tubular shape. Dean looked at me, not understanding what was happening but still very trusting.

I pulled the scarf (and, subsequently, Dean’s head) closer to me and looped it around my tie a few times before knotting it. This kept Dean’s forehead in constant contact with my own. He pulled back, testing the strength of the bond between the scarf around his neck and tie around mine. It didn’t budge. I took a moment to appreciate that both were the same shade of blue and made of silk. The pattern of the weaving and difference in quality were the only thing keeping them from being identical. Either way, it was material bond keeping us together in this moment while I gave Dean everything I could.

Not wasting any more time, I slowly inserted both fingers into Dean. His eyes started to close as he inhaled through clenched teeth. His eyes started to close. I jerked my neck back. That caused his neck to come forward. ”No, Dean. Keep them open. Look at me.” I didn’t care about the pressure, pleasure and burning sensations I was sure he was feeling. This wasn’t about that. This was about us.

His eyes were open and vacant but they were on me. It was a start. I moved the fingers around in twisting and scissor-like motions while continually pulling part of the way out and then plunging back in. His breath grew heavier and his chest expanded to compensate. He wanted to give in to everything that was happening to him but I could see him resisting. He was trying so hard to stay alert. He was doing it because I had commanded him to. He was doing it for me.

“Cas.” He had so little control over his breathing that my name was barely a whisper when it left his mouth. “Could you just- will you just... fu-uck!” His head tried to snap back when my fingers pressed against his prostate. The restraint around his neck didn’t give him the privilege. He exhaled noisily through his nostrils and stared at me with the intensity I had been trying to get from him. “Jesus fucking Christ, Cas! I’ve been ready for this since before we started! Stop foolin’ around and fuck me or-”

I didn’t get a chance to hear what the end of the threat was. I curled my fingers again, touching that spot of pure pleasure inside him and he gave me back that moan that he had been hiding from me. It was so loud that I was sure that Sam could have heard it, despite the thirteens rooms between us.

I pulled my fingers away from Dean’s slick and open passage and his mouth opened. He tried to moan again but he hadn’t recovered from the first one so it was nothing more than a gargling noise. I shifted us so that I was lying on top of him with the bed below us. His hands instantly started to slide across my back, stopping at some points to grab possessively at the skin of my vessel.

His hips kept moving and gyrating, brushing against the erection straining in my slacks. Wiping the excess lube off on my pant legs, I undid and lowered my slacks and underwear as far as I needed to. I gave him exactly what he wanted. In one, slow thrust, I was inside him. He thanked me with another deep, visceral moan.

As soon as I felt Dean giving in and loosening around me, I started in pushing in deeper and pulling back once I was inside of him as far as I could go. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he wouldn’t last long. He wasn’t looking for a long, drawn-out sex session. He was looking for all the things that he’d always wanted but never mustered up the nerve to ask from anyone, let alone me.

I undid the knot of my tie and let Dean’s body finally fall completely flat while I loomed over him. I slipped a finger between his neck and the scarf and tore it loose. With his neck exposed, I lowered my whole hand around it, putting enough pressure for Dean to understand what was now happening. I didn’t need a scarf to do this.

He gasped and put both hands around my wrist. He didn’t try to move me away. There wasn’t any fear in his eyes either. We were both on the same page. We weren’t doing this to fulfill some fetish or to give Dean the best orgasm of his life. This was Dean Winchester, arguably one of the most emotionally guarded human beings, giving in and trusting me to not let any real harm come to him. This was him trusting me with his life.

I sped up my thrusts but made sure to hit the pleasure center that was his prostate. I put more pressure on his windpipe with my thumb and moved my other hand over the rigid piece of flesh between his legs. His eyes were half open but focused on me. I put even more over my power down on his throat and watched as his mouth hung open, gaping up at me in awe and something else that I was still trying to figure out.

It only took a few pulls of my hand before Dean’s eyes rolled in the back of his head. His body started to spasm under me as he came over my hand in multiple waves. His hole tightening around me led to me doing the same two deep thrusts later. I pulled my hand away from his throat immediately. He let out a wet gasp before lunging himself forward and pulling me into a tight embrace.

We stayed in that position for about five minutes while he regained control over his body. I remained as still as I could. I let him run his hands over my body and shove his head as far into the curve of my neck as he could. It was my way of showing him that I wasn’t going anywhere. I was silently telling him that would always be here for him. He finally pulled back but only enough to kiss me. It was a slow, lazy, we-have-all-the-time-in-the-world-to-do-this kiss. He was thanking me and telling me that he was here for me, too.

The final part of it all came to me. Yes, Dean wanted to do these things with me because I was strong enough to do them. Yes, my presence made him feel comfortable and safe to the point that he hated when we were separated. But, at the core of all these things, there was something far more important. It was something that I wasn’t completely sure Dean nor I could feel for anyone, especially not one another.

He loved me. And I loved him to. I still do.

“You know,” he kissed me again before continuing, “Sam’s probably all kinds of worried about what the hell happened to us right now.”

I knew this wasn’t the case. “Sam has known about the sexual part of our relationship since shortly after it reached that point.” Dean pulled his body back and looked at me with shock and horror on his face. I rolled my eyes - one of the many habits I’d picked up from him over the years - and explained. “Dean, no one on earth knows you better than your brother. Sam came to me asking for the truth about what was happening between us. He took it relatively well.”

Dean groaned and let go of me. His body fell back down on the bed, bouncing once before he grabbed a pillow and put it over his face. I couldn’t help but laugh at his dramatics. He pulled the pillow away and glared at me. “Keep it up, chuckles and I’m gonna kick your a- ah!” Pulling out of him when he was trying to threaten me seemed appropriate and very amusing.

He started trying to get hostile so I stopped holding myself up and fell on top of him. My weight pinned him down and he eventually stopped trying to resist it. Instead, he ran his hands through the hair on the back of my head. We laid there in silence for another half an hour. Words weren’t needed.

The scarf was a much better gift than Chastity.

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainthatbinds.livejournal.com/


End file.
